Hari Itu
by skyesphantom
Summary: Alternative Reality? / Karena mereka memang generasi keajaiban—dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa dari masing-masing-masing pemainnya, kesatuan mereka sebagai tim, dan persahabatan dari keenamnya—ah, ketujuhnya. / Teikou!Days


Karena mereka memang generasi keajaiban—dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa dari masing-masing-masing pemainnya, kesatuan mereka sebagai tim, dan persahabatan dari keenamnya—ah, ketujuhnya.

Lima pemain, Satu pemain bayangan, dan Satu manager.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**Hari Itu**

**Kuroko no Basket adalah milik ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun.**

**Alternative Reality? Kiseki no Sedai ditambah Momoi, dan ini ngga sepenuhnya akurat._.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Ah, hari-hari latihan seperti biasa di klub basket Teikou—yang walau hujan, mereka tetap bersemangat dalam latihan. Ruangan ini mulai ramai dengan decit sepatu yang tergesek pada lantai licin itu, dan dentuman bola basket yang memantul pada lantai. Ah, tak lupa dengan teriakan perintah dari sang pelatih.

Kuroko Tetsuya, yang walau sudah lama tergabung dalam grup satu ini kembali memojokan diri dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

Dan tak lama terdengar...

"Kurokoo! Jangan muntah di sini!"

Benar-benar hari yang normal, kan?

.

"Dai-_chan _harusnya jangan memaksakan diri! Jika latihan di luar dengan hujan-hujanan seperti itu bisa membuatmu sakit!" teriak sang gadis dengan serius.

Aomine melirik Momoi bosan dengan memainkan bola basket di tangannya, "Sudahlah Satsuki, aku baik-baik saja kok," ucapnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Momoi yang sudah berteriak-teriak sendiri.

Seraya berjalan santai menuju lapangan latihan Teikou, Aomine hanya men-_dribling _bola basketnya bosan. Sudah lama tak ada pertandingan formal di kalangan sekolah menengah pertama ini. Wajar bukan, kalau ia bosan?

Namun, ia terhenti saat melihat sang pemain bayangan ke enam yang berjalan dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dari biasanya, "Tetsu?"

.

"Jika ada permainan selanjutnya, bagaimana menurutmu, Kapten?" tanya Midorima seraya memajukan pionnya.

Akashi memandang pion-pionnya, lalu memajukan salah satunya, "Bergerak seperti biasa, tidak ada yang spesial, bukan? lagi pula, belum ada pertandingan lagi, Shintarou," jawabnya singkat.

Midorima menghela napas, rapat antara kapten dan wakil kapten ini jadi membosankan. Pertandingan yang belum pasti dan latihan yang monoton membuatnya bosan.

"Perlukah kita membawa _lucky item_ dari semua anggota tim inti-_nadodayo_?"

Krik.

Pertanyaan _absurd_ dari Midorima sukses membuat Akashi terdiam.

.

Murasakibara memasuki lapangan basket Teikou.

Setelah membeli persediaan makanan untuknya sendiri, tak ada salahnya latihan, bukan?

Latihan memang sudah selesai—ini kelewat sore, memang. Sudah tak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sini.

Dan ia memang ingin menambah kemampuannya—bukan hanya karena tingginya.

Ia mulai memantulkan bola basketnya, namun tak lama—

"Mura-_cchi_? Sedang apa-_ssu_?"

Suara cempreng dari seseorang yang datang itu membuatnya tidak fokus.

Murasakibara setengah melirik ke arah datangnya suara itu, "Kise-_chin_? Latihan," jawabnya singkat.

Kise berteriak dengan semangat, "Aku mau ikuuut~"

"Tidak. Kau berisik. Dan, membuatku tidak fokus," tutur Murasakibara jujur.

Memasang wajah pura-pura sedihnya, Kise berteriak dengan hiperbolis, "Huee, Mura-_cchi_ kejaaam!"

Lalu terdengar decit pintu yang memotong pembicaraan mereka, kedua kepala—yang satu berkepala biru tua dan yang satunya biru muda, memasuki lapangan _indoor_ itu.

"Kenapa kau malah ikut latihan tambahanku? Tadi saja kau muntah lagi, pulang saja," ucap Aomine setengah khawatir—daripada bayangannya ini kenapa-napa? Lebih baik istirahat saja.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sudah cukup sehat, kok."

Murasakibara mengerutkan dahinya—sedikit, "Kau muntah lagi? Ada apa?" tanyanya dari tengah lapangan. Wajar saja jika ia tidak tahu—Murasakibara ada kelas tambahan tadi.

"Eh, Murasakibara-_kun_?"

Aomine memandang ke tengah lapangan, "Dengan Kise?"

.

"Aomine-_cchii_~ ayo main _one-on-one_!" teriak Kise dengan lantang.

Aomine terdiam.

Murasakibara dan Kuroko sudah mulai mengobrol di pinggir lapangan, dan tidak memperdulikan teriakan Kise.

"Haah, ya sudah," jawab Aomine pada Kise, yang disambut antusias oleh sang penanya.

Teriakan Kise saat kecolongan Aomine yang berhasil memasukan bola, dan tawa bahagia Aomine mewarnai sore itu.

.

"Tadi ada apa?" tanya Murasakibara pada Kuroko, saat keduanya sudah berada di pinggir lapangan.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak, mungkin hanya belum terbiasa."

Murasaki hanya memandang Kuroko datar, "Mau latihan lagi? Ayo," ajaknya.

Murasakibara berjalan menuju setengah lapangan yang tidak digunakan oleh Aomine dan Kise yang masih bermain _one-on-one_, disambut oleh Kuroko yang menyusulnya dan melakukan latihan kecil di sore itu.

Murasakibara masih dengan mudah memasukan bola.

Kuroko? Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan mereka latihan.

.

"Apa mereka sudah pulang?" tanya Midorima saat berjalan menuju lapangan indoor tim basket Teikou.

Akashi menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin, lihat saja...," dilanjut dengan membuka pintu lapangan tersebut.

Dan terlihat, lapangan itu riuh dengan empat pemain inti di dalamnya.

"...apa kubilang," lanjutnya, dan memasuki lapangan tersebut.

Midorima hanya bisa membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dan mulai memasuki lapangan itu.

"Huee, Midorima-_cchi_~ Akashi-_cchi_~" teriak Kise—yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan _one-on-one_-nya bersama Aomine.

"Mau latihan bersama?" ajak Akashi seraya meletakan tasnya di _bench_.

Murasakibara yang menghentikan latihan kecilnya bersama Kuroko malah mendudukan diri di bench, "Aku sudah. Mau makan dulu," ucapnya.

"Bagus, makannya sambil duduk," ucap Midorima tegas—seperti biasa.

Yang lain terdiam. Dan Kise ..._ Mereka masih saja_, pikir Kise_ sweatdrop._

"Yaa, ayo mulai, Kapten!" teriak Aomine yang masih di tengah lapangan.

Merekapun bermain—hingga malam menjelang, dan berhenti karena kelelahan sendiri.

.

"Aku lelah, _ssu_," gumam Kise lemas—tumben, memang.

"Aku juga—nyam, nyam," ucap Murasakibara dengan mengunyah _Pockyo_-nya.

"Aku mau tidur-tiduran dulu," ucap Aomine seraya merebahkan diri di tengah lapang.

"..." Midorima masih sibuk kembali memplester jari-jarinya.

"Terserah kalian," ucap Akashi, "jangan sampai ketiduran di sini."

Akashi melirik ke samping lapangan—di _bench_, lebih tepatnya, "Jangan lupa juga untuk membangunkan Kuroko."

"_Ha'i_," gumam yang masih tersadar—Aomine nampak sudah pergi ke alam mimpinya.

Kise menahan kuapnya, namun segera berkata, "Aku juga ikutan, Aomine-_cchi_."

Murasakibara menatap datar kawan-kawannya, "Aku tak akan tidur kok, nyam, nyam."

"DAI-_CHA_—eh?"

Lengkingan sang pencari informasi untuk Teikou ini memang keras. Tapi, mereka memang lelah.

Momoi tersenyum atas apa yang dilihatnya.

Kuroko yang tertidur di _bench_.

Aomine dan Kise yang tertidur di lapangan.

Midorima yang mengurus tangannya.

Murasakibara yang sibuk dengan _Pockyo_-nya.

Akashi sendiri yang masih membereskan peralatan basketnya.

Ah—bukankah mereka hebat?

.

"Satsuki? Satstuki?" panggil Akashi pada Momoi.

Momoi mengerejapkan matanya, "Ah, maaf. ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?" tanyanya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis—entah karena apa, "Tidak, aku titip mereka, ya? Nampaknya hari ini aku dijemput, jadi aku titip mereka," jawabnya.

Momoi mengangguk pasti, "Baiklaah, kau istirahat di rumah, kapten."

"Iya, tentu saja. Aku duluan," ucap Akashi sebelum meninggalkan lapangan.

Momoi mengangguk, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada lapangan, "Bagaimana cara membangunkan mereka...," gumamnya.

Ia menatap Murasakibara yang serius dengan pocky-nya, "Kau benar-benar tidak akan tidur, Mukkun? Midorin juga?" tanya Momoi kepada Murasakibara dan Midorima juga.

"Iya," jawab Murasakibara singkat.

"Aku mau pulang duluan, _jaa ne_-_nadodayo_," ucap Midorima—tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Momoi.

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya, "Ya sudah!" ucapnya, yang mungkin kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

Midorima menatap Momoi, lalu mengangkat bahunya, dan pergi.

Dan Momoi malah kesal duluan, namun setelah itu terdengar nada dering dari ponselnya.

"Mukkun! Titip mereka, aku di suruh pulang. _Jaa ne_!" putusnya singkat setelah membaca apa yang tertulis di layar ponselnya itu.

Murasakibara tetap memakan _Pockyo_-nya dengan datar seraya menatap kepergian Momoi.

"Haah, aku juga lelah ternyata, nyam, nyam," gumamnya datar, "aku mau tidur-tiduran," putusnya.

Dan tidak ada yang menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bukan?

.

**tamat**

.

Halo._. perkenalkan, saya pendatang baru di fandom KnB ini, mohon bantuannya._.b maaf jika mungkin ada typo dan agak OOC atau gimana, tapi saya lagi suka Kiseki no Sedai ditambah Momoi~ /? teruntuk mereka berenam tercinta(?) ehem, terakhir, review, saran, konkrit? :3

Salam Awesome, 19 Mei 2013

skyesphantom

.

**omake**

.

Terdengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan banyak orang di sekitar sini. Loh, bukannya masih malam, ya?

"Ngh...," gumam Aomine, yang langsung mendudukan diri.

Membuka matanya, dan langsung melihat...

...kenapa sisi lain lapangan basket ini jadi penuh?!

"Kise! Tetsu! Murasakibara! Bangun!" teriaknya lantang.

Lantas sahabat setimnya ini terbangun—tidak langsung, sih.

Dimulai dari Kise, "Ada apwah?" ucap Kise setengah menahan kuapnya, dan langsung menggosok matanya. Dan membelakan matanya kaget setelah melihat sisi lain di lapangan.

Lalu Kuroko, yang terbangun dengan normal—entah bagaimana caranya ia tidak terjatuh dari bench itu, dengan rambut acak-acakan ia berkata, "Ada apa, Aomine-_kun_?" melirik sisi lain lapangan, dan kaget—agak, ya.

Dan, Murasakibara yang tetap datar. Terbangun dengan datar dan masih menatap lapangan itu dengan datar—sedikit kaget namun tetap datar.

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBANGUNKAN KITA?!"

"INI JAM BERAPA, _SSU_?"

"Kita bisa-bisa dihukum."

"Betul."

Dan entah apa yang akan Akashi katakan pada Momoi—dan juga pada mereka.

.

**benar-benar tamat.**


End file.
